


my heart feels like it’s about to combust, it seems too fast

by bisang (dreamchapter)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, This was longer than I expected, a mess, hangyul and wooseok are: roomies, other pdx boys appear too, they're in uni, wooseok is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamchapter/pseuds/bisang
Summary: He really doesn’t know why he said this: “Are you ketchup? Because I want you all over my body.”It seems to work, not exactly in the way he wanted to, but Seungwoo does flush deeper. He laughs, and Wooseok swears he can hear the angels descend to earth to bring the elder back home. “I thought we’re over this,” he says. “Don’t you have a crush to win over?”Fool. Idiot. Dumb Seungwoo. It’syou.Alternatively: Five times Wooseok tries to win Seungwoo over.





	my heart feels like it’s about to combust, it seems too fast

**one**.

In hindsight, this is probably a bad idea. A very, very, bad one. Jinhyuk’s dumb. Very dumb. Mean, too. _Highly certified, atrocious fool_, Wooseok thinks. There is no way − No Way™ − that he will do as he says. There is no way he will mess this up. It’s just a line that he will have to say, and he could claim his forty dollars! He can do this.

“What’s up?” Sejin plops into an empty chair, sliding a cup of strawberry smoothie across the table towards Jinhyuk. Jinhyuk barely manages to catch it before it falls off the table.

“Wooseokie-hyung has been dared to tell Seungwoo-ssi a− hey!” Yuvin whines, rubbing at his shin. Wooseok glares at him from across the table. Continuing like nothing happened, Byungchan adds, “A pick-up line by the end of lunch. Jinhyuk thinks that he won’t be able to do it.”

Cackling, Jinhyuk asks, “Sejin-ah, do you think our dear little Wooseokie” – a glare from said man – “can do it?”

A raised brow. Wooseok looks at Sejin in anticipation, hoping that he would take his side on this one. “Is there a bet going on?” Oh, no.

A nod from Yuvin. “Ten dollars on the line, hyung.” He taps on his temple. “Think about it.”

Sejin shakes his head. _Traitor_. The rest laughs, and Wooseok scowls.

“Not that I don’t believe in you, love, but you can’t even look at him in the eye,” Jinhyuk barks out, wiping away the tears of laughter that have pooled around his eyes.

“I can! You just haven’t seen me do it,” Wooseok huffs indignantly, crossing his arms.

Byungchan offers him a pat on the back as Jinhyuk ruffles his hair. “Sure you did, babe. I’ll believe it when I see it.”

Wooseok continues to sulk into his plate, not blinking when Yuvin steals a piece of chicken leg off his lunch. Jinhyuk’s dumb. Fool. All of them – fools! Including Sejin, but only for today. There’s no way he would mess it up; why couldn’t they have more trust in him?

Jinhyuk pokes at his pouty lips with a forkful of tofu, urging him to “open up wide” and “eat your proteins so you can grow taller”. Wooseok jabs at him in the stomach, but he eats the tofu.

Someone next to him, or rather, behind him, clears their throat. “Hey guys−”

“Seungwoo-hyung!” Byungchan yells. He shifts over, away from Wooseok. “Sit here!”

Wooseok chokes on the tofu. Seungwoo slides into the empty seat next to him, rubbing his back, concern etched all over his face. Wooseok can feel his face heating up, and he is sure that his ears are red. He holds out an ‘ok’ sign, which Seungwoo takes as a cue that he is alright.

Wooseok coughs a couple more times as the group around him strike up a conversation. Jinhyuk continues feeding him tofu, which he accepts. Maybe if he keeps this – eating out of Jinhyuk’s fork – up, he would not have to carry out this damned dare, and Jinhyuk would not have to eat so he could die of hunger and he would live a happy life, free from Jinhyuk and his stupid dares, and save himself from dying from embarrassment when he tells Seungwoo a pick-up line–

“Seungwoo-hyung, Wooseokie has something to tell you!” _Fuck you, Lee Jinhyuk_, Wooseok thinks as he glares at the former. Jinhyuk just shoots a cheeky grin back. He’s convinced that his same-aged friend gets off seeing him suffer.

Seungwoo hums as he places his chopsticks down, turning his full attention to Wooseok. “What is it, Seokkie?” He asks, a soft smile gracing his lips as he brushes his hair back.

Wooseok gulps, his wide eyes staring up at the elder. He can hear Jinhyuk and Byungchan snickering beside them, can feel the pierce of Yuvin’s phone camera aimed towards him. From the corner of his eye, he sees Sejin explaining the situation to Kookheon who has just arrived.

But somehow, Wooseok can’t find it in himself to open his mouth and say something– anything. He just sits there, staring at Seungwoo like a fool. Why, why, _why_? Seungwoo’s eyebrows scrunches up, bangs falling further onto his forehead. He looks so pretty– ethereal, perfect.

“You look like snoopy.” Of course, he would say that. Jinhyuk snorts. Wooseok is positively sure that his face is burning. He will have to ask Sejin to set him on fire later, maybe. Then, he will never have to face Seungwoo again, and he can finally escape from Jinhyuk and his stupid dares.

Seungwoo’s brows furrow deeper, the smile still on his lips. “Thanks, Wooseok?” He mumbles confusedly. His eyes shine, Wooseok notices as he shakes his head– “You really do.”

“You look like a doll yourself,” the other adds, the corner of his mouth quirking up slightly as he places a piece of meat on Wooseok’s plate. Wooseok stills. “Eat up, alright? I need to go now, I’m running late for a tutoring session with Eunsang.”

Seungwoo leaves soon after bidding everyone goodbye. Wooseok waves at his retreating back dumbly. Jinhyuk slaps his back. “He called you a doll, a _doll_! Oh, my God!” He wheezes alongside Yuvin who still has his phone aimed towards him.

“Does that mean hyung lost?” Byungchan asks. Wooseok gives him the stink eye, to which he sticks his tongue out in response. “Pay up, fella.”

Doll. He’s a doll, alright. He’ll be the prettiest doll out there.

He ends lunch feeling light. So does his wallet.

**two**.

“Seungyoun,” Wooseok whisper-shouts. They’re in a library, they have to be quiet. Also, Seungwoo is sitting a few tables down, and Wooseok can’t risk him hearing this embarrassing conversation he is about to have with Seungyoun. No, never. “Seungyoun, wake up.”

“Yeah, Seungyoun, wake up,” Seungyoun says, rubbing his eyes groggily, finally awake. He straightens up, eyes wide. “What, me? Shit, did I fall asleep again?”

Wooseok nods. “How do you flirt?” He asks. Seungyoun stops rubbing his eyes, squints, and goes: “Wha—” too loudly. Wooseok clamps a hand on his mouth, shushing him equally loudly. Their antics earn stares from the surrounding tables, and Wooseok flushes in embarrassment, bowing his head in apology. Seungyoun follows suit. Seungwoo does not look up from his book, but Wooseok is sure that he heard them. Ignorance is bliss, after all.

“Flirt? You’re asking me how to flirt?” Seungyoun asks ludicrously. “With who? Is there a bet going on that I’m not aware of? Do you have a crush? Are you trying to get a boyfriend? Why are you staying silent, Wooseok? Reply me–”

“No comment. You’re asking too many questions,” Wooseok huffs, turning back to his work. “To think you’ll give me advice.”

It’s like a lightbulb switched on in Seungyoun’s head, because Wooseok swears he could hear a switch turn on when the former stills in his seat. “You didn’t reply me– Wooseokie has a crush!” He squeal-whispers, grabbing hold of Wooseok’s small frame and shaking him.

“I will set your eyebrows on fire and give you a haircut,” the man threatens. “How do you feel about leaving this place with a rat haircut, Younie?” He brings out a pair of scissors from his pencil case and aims it at Seungyoun, who retreats quickly.

“Who’s the crush?” A shake of head from Wooseok. “Come on, Seokkie, you’re no fun.” Sulking from the other. “Is it one of our friends? Oh, oh! Is it Jinhyuk? He’s your type.”

“I do _not_ have a type,” Wooseok hisses, turning back to his books.

Seungyoun continues to ramble on. “Byungchan’s also your type. Now that I think of it, I’m your type too! Hey, do you only befriend potential boyfriends? Hey, Seungwoo-hyung! Do you want to guess who Wooseok has a crush on? Personally, I think it’s Jinhyuk. Have you seen how close they are?”

This is a disaster. Seungyoun is _so_ talkative. Maybe he should consider shutting up for once. It would do good for society. Maybe the world will finally achieve world peace when a person named Cho Seungyoun finally stays quiet for a day.

No, it’s not Jinhyuk. He’s too annoying. Too dumb. Not Byungchan either, he’s too much like Jinhyuk. Not Seungyoun too, because he’s two Jinhyuks. He doesn’t even have a type. All he requests of is that his boyfriend not be as annoying Jinhyuk, or as much as a fool as him. Maybe Seungwoo fits this, Seungwoo is the only one he trusts to not be a fool like Jinhyuk. But he does not have a type.

Seungwoo? A pair of hands rest on his shoulders. Wooseok cranes his neck, looking at the owner of the hands. Oh, my God. It’s Seungwoo. Wooseok’s heart jumps. “Hyung,” he croaks. “Fancy seeing you here.” He offers a meek smile.

Seungwoo grins in return. “Hey, Wooseokie.” The elder reaches up to pat his hair. “Why’s your grip on the pen so tight? It looks like it’s about to break,” he comments. Wooseok looks down at his hands. His knuckles were white from the force, and his pen does seem like it’s about to give way. He drops the pen.

“Hyung, Wooseok wants to know how to flirt with his crush!” Seungyoun chimes in, albeit too enthusiastically. “Maybe you can teach him how!” Wooseok has never wanted to cut Seungyoun’s hair so much.

Seungwoo giggles. He fucking _giggles_, and Wooseok melts. He can feel himself turning into a pool of mush. This is not how he wanted to go. “Seungyoun,” he hisses, reaching over to whack his friend on the forehead. “I have scissors. Don’t make me.”

Seungyoun whines. “Hyung, Wooseok is bullying me again.” Seungwoo laughs, and Wooseok feels his face heating up. Seungwoo laughs so prettily, and he wants to keep him like this; keep him happy.

The eldest of the three looks down at Wooseok and cups his cheeks in his hands. His hands are so big. And soft. Fingers so slender and long. Wooseok likes to think they are perfect to hold, and not anything else. He prays that Seungwoo doesn’t feel the heat under his palms.

“Our Wooseokie is an adorable baby, isn’t he?” Seungwoo coos, squishing his cheeks together. Wooseok only flushes harder, eyes looking everywhere but at his hyung. “Our baby is developing a crush on someone, isn’t he? Who is it, mind telling hyung?” Seungwoo leans down and presses his forehead against Wooseok’s, and–

“Seungwoo-hyung!” Someone calls. Seungwoo quickly releases his hold on Wooseok’s cheeks and stands up straight, patting down at his shirt. The latter pretends that nothing happened− he’s not disappointed, not hurt that they did not kiss. But no one needs to know that, right?

Wooseok glances towards the source of the noise− it’s Dongpyo, Seungwoo’s younger cousin. “Ah,” Seungwoo sighs. “I need to go, bye kids!” He waves at the duo and readjusts the bag on his shoulder before leaving. Wooseok waves at his retreating back and turns to Seungyoun, who is−

“Oh, my God,” the other breathes. “It’s hyung, isn’t it?”

Wooseok presses his burning face into his palms as Seungyoun cackles loudly in the library.

**three**.

It’s a great day, and Wooseok will not let anyone ruin it. The temperature is perfect− he can wear his new sweater, the yellow one. Maybe he will put on a beret, and apply some lip tint? He has a class in the afternoon, maybe he could spend the morning in the library to study. The last studying session with Seungyoun wasn’t the most helpful, seeing that said boy did nothing but tease him endlessly on his dumb, fat crush on their hyung.

He can smell eggs from the common room: is his roommate already awake? There’s chattering outside, and the television is on. He is definitely awake. Wooseok hurries to put his sweater on, and fixes his hair as he leaves his bedroom.

He’s met by a view.

Seungwoo stands in the common room, stretching. His jacket thrown over a chair, and he’s _sleeveless_; shirt rising to show a peek of − _is that abs_ – skin, and Wooseok wants to scream. He almost does− he swallows the scream down with a loud “Um” instead. Seungwoo pauses mid-stretch to greet him with a tiny wave, which Wooseok awkwardly wave back.

“What’s for breakfast?” Wooseok asks, scurrying away to the kitchen where his roommate, Hangyul, is. “Are those eggs?” _Well, no shit. What other food is yellow and goes on a pan?_ He thinks to himself.

“Corn,” comes Seungwoo. Hangyul laughs. _Did I say that out loud? This is embarrassing_, Wooseok thinks. His face burns up (again) as he pretends to busy himself in the kitchen.

He breathy chuckle. “Seokkie, you need to work on keeping your thoughts to yourself,” Seungwoo comments. Wooseok drops the spoon in his hands and bangs his head into the overhanging cabinet.

“I think hyung’s the definition of that ‘no thoughts, head empty’ meme that’s been circling around for quite some time now,” Hangyul says to no one in particular, shifting away from Wooseok before the latter reaches out to punch him in the arm.

Seungwoo’s hovering close to Wooseok, and the younger thinks he’s too close for comfort. Sure, there’s a considerable amount of space between them, far enough for personal space, but. It’s just too close. Definitely not because of the crush. Nope.

“How did you sleep?” the elder asks as he steals a cookie from the cookie jar. Wooseok fumbles with the instant coffee packet, silence overtaking them. Hangyul chows down on the eggs he made.

A minute, two. The packet finally opens. Wooseok pours the content into a cup, or at least tries to. Half the content doesn’t make it, and Seungwoo snorts: “Not very well, I see.” Wooseok pouts. Watered down coffee, then.

“That day at the food hall,” the eldest starts, “you called me snoopy. Jinhyuk said that wasn’t what you wanted to say.” He sneaks an arm around the other’s waist. “What did you want to say– the truth.”

Wooseok bites on his tongue, paling. He can feel Hangyul eat slower, eyes on the scene in front of him. Lee Jinhyuk lives do not matter: that’s what he is going to tell the police when they come to arrest him for the murder of said man-stick.

“Do you really want to hear it, hyung?”

A nod. “Please, Wooseokie,” the elder begs, pouting with his Snoopy™ eyes on. Who can resist that? Seungyoun probably could, Jinhyuk too. And Byungchan. But definitely not Wooseok.

“If you’re crack, then I’m a crackhead,” he mumbles. He can feel his body heating up impossibly fast. Hangyul snorts. Wooseok wants nothing more than to melt into a puddle right then and there – nevermind if Seungwoo doesn’t reciprocate his feelings – he just wants to disappear.

Seungwoo, like he doesn’t know what Wooseok is talking about, or maybe he just didn’t hear, goes “Hm?” and Wooseok feels his soul elevate. Hangyul just laughs louder. Wooseok sneaks a glare at him, sees the younger’s phone in his hands and wishes for nothing more than both of their deaths.

“Addiction, man,” Wooseok continues, eyes adverting back to Seungwoo, who’s staring back. Wooseok adverts his eyes away quickly and turns for his room.

In the safety of his room, he hears Hangyul cackling evilly outside, repeating whatever Wooseok had said. Wooseok groans and buries himself into his (very soft) blanket, shooting Jinhyuk a quick text.

> **sand fox**  
fuck you.

The reply comes quick.

> **preying mantis  
**WHAT DID I DO
> 
> **sand fox**  
breathed.  
too loudly.
> 
> **preying mantis**  
??is this abt seungwoo hyung  
LMAOO SNOOPY  
hangyul sent me a video <3333333
> 
> **sand fox**  
fuck you.  
i’m poisoning his food tonight.
> 
> **preying mantis**  
i wuv snuwupy hyong <3  
pft you’re too soft to poison your roomie
> 
> **sand fox**  
what the FUCK.  
Choke. On dick. Whatever.
> 
> **preying mantis**  
OOO HE MAD MA  
*shivers in fear*
> 
> **sand fox**  
i will castrate you in your sleep.  
if someone asks i’ll tell them you’re into bdsm.
> 
> **preying mantis**  
oo kinky  
i like it
> 
> **sand fox**  
fear me, you ass.
> 
> **preying mantis**  
nah, you’re baby  
seungwoo’s* baby
> 
> **preying mantis**  
he dead, he gone  
LMAOO BECAUSE I CALLED YOU SEUNGWOO’S BABY?

Wooseok hates that his friend isn’t wrong. As he buries himself further into his cozy pile of fleece blankets, he wonders if Seungwoo’s hands are as soft.

**four**.

Seungyoun had told him that the way to a man’s heart is some corny pick-up lines. So we have Wooseok, dressed in his softest pajamas, under his covers, ready to bombard Seungwoo with pick up lines via text. Not face-to-face, because he’s a coward.

> **wooseok ****♡**  
hyung.

The reply is quick.

> **snoowoo ****☆**  
ah, wooseokie <3  
i was about to text you too!
> 
> **wooseok ****♡**  
oh.  
you go first, then.
> 
> **snoowoo ****☆**  
noo you texted first, so you go first
> 
> **wooseok ****♡**  
alright, then.  
i just want to ask you something.
> 
> **snoowoo ****☆**  
ooohh a favor!  
do i get anything in return (๑˃̵ ᴗ ˂̵)و
> 
> **wooseok ****♡**  
that’s a disgusting emoji, hyung.  
and: it’s not a favor.
> 
> **snoowoo ****☆**  
shush, you love it  
anything you ask me is a favor itself, boo
> 
> **wooseok ****♡**  
no words.  
so, i have this thing i want to try.
> 
> **snoowoo ****☆**  
HA, it’s a favor!  
you want to practice on me, i see how this is
> 
> **wooseok ****♡**  
you said it yourself.  
i just wanted some tips from the god omighty himself.
> 
> **snoowoo ****☆**  
oh so i’m god now, huh?  
are you trying to win me over like this? calling me names?  
i see what you’re trying to do there, doll (๑•̀ㅁ•́๑)✧

Wooseok swears that Seungwoo is going to be the death of him. What’s with the elder calling him a doll? Not that he’s against it, but a doll. He’s a weak man, he can only take this much.

> **wooseok ****♡**  
i’ve been caught, oh no.  
please, hyung.
> 
> **snoowoo ****☆**  
use an emoji first （￣^￣）
> 
> **wooseok ****♡**  
those emojis are ugly, hyung.  
don’t put me through this torture.
> 
> **snoowoo ****☆**  
=͟͟͞͞(๑•̀д•́๑=͟͟͞͞(๑•̀д•́๑=͟͟͞͞(๑•̀д•́๑) DO IT.
> 
> **wooseok ****♡**  
jesus.  
(◞ ‸ ◟ㆀ) please, hyung?
> 
> **snoowoo ****☆**  
what if i said no?  
you’ve been bad lately…  
insulting my babies
> 
> **wooseok ****♡**  
so i’m not your baby then?  
you wouldn’t want to see your baby cry, right?  
.｡.:*･゜(´＾｀)゜･*:.｡.
> 
> **snoowoo ****☆**  
uh  
brb

Eighteen minutes pass (not that Wooseok is counting), and the elder is still not back. He’s getting worried at this point.

> **wooseok ****♡****  
**hyung, where did you go?

Two minutes.

> **snoowoo ****☆**  
i’m back!  
sorry haha i got distracted  
you can practice on me wooseokie (‘∇^d)
> 
> **wooseok ****♡**  
it’s not practicing.  
whatever. i’m gonna just−  
prepare your heart, hyung.
> 
> **snoowoo ****☆**  
bring it on, baby

_!!! BABY !!!_

> **wooseok ****♡**  
can you help me find x? x + u = 25
> 
> **snoowoo ****☆**  
huh  
what’s the value of u
> 
> **wooseok ****♡**  
u are a 10.
> 
> **snoowoo ****☆**  
.  
i see, wooseok, I SEE.
> 
> **wooseok ****♡**  
hehe.
> 
> **snoowoo ****☆**  
i think x = 24  
because u are the 1 for me

Wooseok’s heart leaps in his chest. Is Seungwoo always this flirty?

> **snoowoo ****☆**  
you can never win me, HA  
are you trying pick up lines on me, seok
> 
> **wooseok ****♡**  
uh.  
i wanted your opinion.  
to see if they’re horrible or not.
> 
> **snoowoo ****☆**  
so you DO have a crush  
that’s cute :(  
that’s a 10/10. i like it
> 
> **wooseok ****♡**  
yeah, haha.  
back to topic!  
now that x is out of the equation, i’m trying to find out y you’re not with me.
> 
> **snoowoo ****☆**  
ohh my god
> 
> **wooseok ****♡**  
even if gravity didn’t exist, i’d still fall for you.
> 
> **snoowoo ****☆**  
oh my god that’s adorable :((
> 
> **wooseok ****♡**  
did it hurt when you fell from the vending machine?  
‘cause you’re a snack.
> 
> **snoowoo ****☆**  
that’s corny HHH
> 
> **wooseok ****♡**  
hey, why hasn’t the thing i ordered arrived yet?  
(say what did you order.)
> 
> **snoowoo ****☆**  
..what did you order
> 
> **wooseok ****♡**  
our future.
> 
> **snoowoo ****☆**  
.  
noted.  
(11/10)
> 
> **wooseok ****♡**  
you look like my relative.  
you look like my mom’s son-in-law.
> 
> **snoowoo ****☆**  
aren’t you an only child  
oh  
OHH NICE ONE
> 
> **wooseok ****♡**  
you’re very capable, but there’s one thing you can’t do.  
you can’t leave me.
> 
> **snoowoo ****☆**  
seokkie here stealing hearts, MAN.
> 
> **wooseok ****♡**  
are you the square root of -1?  
because you’re unreal.
> 
> **snoowoo ****☆**  
seokkie i’m swooning <3___<3  
ngl they’re all cute  
i hope it goes well with your crush ´･ᴗ･`♡

Does he say it? Tell Seungwoo that he’s the crush? An advantage would be he wouldn’t need to see Seungwoo when he gets rejected. But it also means he won’t be able to see Seungwoo again if the elder decides to avoid him after rejecting him. He decides against it.

> **wooseok ****♡**  
ah thanks hyung…  
what did you want to text me about?
> 
> **snoowoo ****☆**  
guess ( •̀ᴗ•́ )و ̑̑
> 
> **wooseok ****♡**  
i.  
（○｀ 3′○）i don’t wanna guess.
> 
> **snoowoo ****☆**  
aww  
you should use more emojis, they suit you
> 
> **wooseok ****♡**  
hyung, you’re getting off topic.
> 
> **snoowoo ****☆**  
kk  
i’m stealing you away for dinner this Friday. i’m picking you up  
you have No Choice.
> 
> **wooseok ****♡**  
what if i say no?
> 
> **snoowoo ****☆**  
*gasp* you wouldn’t!
> 
> **wooseok ****♡**  
you’re right.  
have more trust in me, hyung.
> 
> **snoowoo ****☆**  
then it’s settled!  
i have a pick up line that you could use
> 
> **wooseok ****♡**  
what is it?
> 
> **snoowoo ****☆**  
are you a transverse wave?  
because i wanna see you go up and down  
;)
> 
> **wooseok ****♡**  
oh my god, you’re horrible.  
i’m cancelling.
> 
> **snoowoo ****☆**  
no </3  
it’s a date!

Wooseok sighs. A friendly date.

**five**.

Wooseok doesn’t know why he’s putting so much effort into this, really.

Not because of the crush, nope. It’s just a friendly dinner with a friend. Seungwoo is just a friend, just like how Wooseok is just a friend to him. For some reason, the thought stings.

_Ah, I’m thinking too much_. He shakes the thought away. The gnaw in his chest remains.

“You should wear that purple shirt,” Jinhyuk comments as he digs through Wooseok’s closet, in search of said shirt. “You really suit it. I make great fashion choices.”

Yohan shakes his head from the bed. “Wear red. Show your passion, love, whatever.”

“Red induces high blood pressure– are you sure?” Jinhyuk clicks his tongue, “Purple symbolizes luxury, extravagance, royalty. It’s the definition of our Wooseokie here!” He gestures wildly at said man, who is standing at the door, gaping at his friends.

“How did you get in?”

Jinhyuk tosses the purple shirt at him. “Hangyul let us in.”

“I locked my bedroom door from rats like you.”

Mixed responses. “I’m a rat?” “Well, that didn’t work.”

Wooseok pinches the bridge of his nose. He feels the oncoming wave of headache. Looks like he doesn’t need to worry too much on how to dress.

The process is quick, really. He just sits there, watching his two friends argue over what he should wear. At one point, Hangyul enters the room and throws a pillow at Yohan, and a spoon at Jinhyuk. Wooseok can only watch in amusement as the two argue why Jinhyuk should have, or should have not, received the offending spoon. The argument ends when Hangyul reenters to throw a fork at Yohan.

At the end of the (disaster of an) fashion intervention, as Yohan likes to call it, Wooseok’s all “dolled up and ready to be sent off” as Jinhyuk says. Wooseok comments that it sounds like he’s being married off. To his horror, Yohan agrees that he _is_ being married off.

Wooseok’s clad in the purple shirt and a pair of dress pants (courtesy of Yohan, the fashion disaster). Horribly mismatched earrings hang on his ears, and Jinhyuk has placed a neon pink cap on his head. Wooseok sighs as he stares at himself in the mirror, he’ll have to change out of this when the two leave. Or when he chases them out.

Hangyul enters. Looks at his roommate. Blinks. Drags Jinhyuk and Yohan out by the ear. Bless Hangyul. At least he has someone he can trust. He turns to his wardrobe. Time to look for something appropriate.

It wasn’t too long before he hears the door opening behind him. He was in his boxers, having decided the night may be a tad bit too cold for a thin shirt, and dress pants being too formal for a _friendly_ dinner. He panics for a moment, thinking it may be Jinhyuk or Yohan. The two will likely whine for hours – hell, even days – if they see him changing out of their beloved artwork. But there’s no hint of protest behind him so he relaxes.

“Hey Wooseok, are you– oh. I’m sorry,” a familiar voice speaks from behind him.

Of course, he can’t have good things on earth. Not even one. It’s like the world hates him or something. Maybe it’s karma for calling Jinhyuk a dry, meatless chicken leg. The description isn’t wrong though, both are his favorite and most hated thing of all time.

Wooseok lets out an unholy shriek as he tries to cover himself up with his hands. He turns to face Seungwoo, who faces away from him, face hidden in his (very big) hands. Wooseok doesn’t know if it’s just a figment of his imagination, but the elder’s ears are tinted pink.

“I– You’re here,” Wooseok stutters out dumbly. “I’m sorry– I didn’t know you’d be here so early.”

Seungwoo shakes his head. “No, _I’m_ sorry. I should’ve knocked first,” he apologizes. “Please put on a shirt.”

Wooseok looks down at his naked body, save for the boxers he has on. Oh. “I’m sorry hyung– ah fuck.” He rushes to pull on a pair of jeans and a purple sweater. “I’m done now. Sorry, hyung.”

Seungwoo turns back, face still buried in his hands. He’s dressed in a mint sweatshirt, looking insanely soft and cuddly. His ears are still tinted pink, and Wooseok thinks that the elder has never looked so beautiful. The sight makes Wooseok want to wreck him. Cherish him. Squish him. Nothing nasty. Only Pure Thoughts™.

Which is why he doesn’t know why he said this: “Are you ketchup? Because I want you all over my body.”

It seems to work, not exactly in the way he wanted to, but Seungwoo does flush deeper. He laughs, and Wooseok swears he can hear the angels descend to earth to bring the elder back home. “I thought we’re over this,” he says. “Don’t you have a crush to win over?”

Fool. Idiot. Dumb Seungwoo. It’s you.

Wooseok chuckles. “Not going too well.” The words taste sour on his tongue.

“Let’s go? I got us a reservation at your favorite place.” Seungwoo offers a smile, hand outstretched for Wooseok to take.

He looks at the hand. Long dainty fingers. Perfect nails. Veiny. Is it as soft as it looks? Wooseok wonders if he takes the hand, would he be selling his soul to the angels, if it will be the end of him. Will holding those hands confirm the feelings he has for the elder? What if he’s never satisfied with the other hands he’ll hold, because Seungwoo’s is the one?

He takes it. “Let’s go, hyung.” It’s warm.

The dinner ends quicker than Wooseok had hoped. They’re strolling by the Han River– _like a couple_, Wooseok’s mind supplies unhelpfully. It’s nearing nine, and couples are having dates by the river, as well as families spending time with each other with their pets.

“You said,” Seungwoo starts. He’s staring ahead, at the man with the dog in front of them. He looks dreamy, Wooseok notes. _Like a dream boyfriend._ “You said it’s not going well with your crush?”

Wooseok hums. “He’s a little… clueless.”

“Really?” A nod. “Do you mind telling me who it is?”

Silence washes over them. Wooseok doesn’t know why he’s still able to walk.

“Is it me?”

He halts. Seungwoo continues walking.

Does he admit it? Admit that he has a four-year long crush on the elder male? Admit that everything the elder did makes his heart flip; that he can never stay mad at him? Admit that he’s absolutely endeared by each of Seungwoo’s antics, that he would gladly go to the end world for him if he asked?

What if Seungwoo doesn’t feel the same way– how will he be rejected? Will they stay friends after this? Or would Seungwoo go out of his way to avoid him? Wooseok doesn’t know what’s worse: remaining friends or being ignored by the man he’s been pining after for _years_.

The voice in his head – Jinhyuk – tells him that he should go for it. “Would you rather pour your heart out and risk your friendship, or keep it in and watch him date other people?” His friend had once said. “Either way, you’ll be throwing away years of friendship, because both you and I know that you can never see the one you love be in love with someone else. But there’s hope in the first option.”

Wooseok had hated how much sense Jinhyuk made. He doesn’t pass up the chance to make it known. “I hate you.”

Jinhyuk just laughed. “You love me, and you love Seungwoo-hyung a little more.”

_Is it love?_

He stares at Seungwoo’s back. The cold wind stopped, the park around them falling silent. The elder had stopped.

“What if I said yes?”

**and one**.

The silence is deafening. Wooseok isn’t sure if Seungwoo had heard him; after all, his voice had barely came out as a whisper. Is this the elder’s way of rejecting him? Wooseok looks down, he can feel the tears welling up. He can’t cry in front of his crush.

When he looks up, Seungwoo is in front of him. When did he walk back? “Can you repeat that?” He requests with a soft smile. Who is Wooseok to deny him of that? He can never say no to him, even it means throwing away his dignity and laying his feelings out for the elder to see.

“What if I said yes?” he repeats, staring up into Seungwoo’s eyes in a bout of confidence.

Seungwoo smiles wider, eyes crinkling into pretty crescents. “Then I’ll tell you that if I had a dollar for every time you ran through my mind,” he takes hold of Wooseok’s hand, “I’ll have zero dollars because you went straight into my heart.”

The way Seungwoo looks at him, Wooseok decides that it’s love.

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think? <3


End file.
